Many none destructive methods for determining mechanical properties of materials are known, such as wave propagation methods and micro/nano indentation methods (see, for example, General relationship between contact stiffness, contact depth, and mechanical properties for indentation in linear visco elastic solids using axisymetric indenters of arbitrary profile, Yang-Tse Chenga, Che-Min Cheng. 2005, APPLIED PHYSICS LETTERS 87, 111914, or An analysis of nanoindentation in linearly elastic solids. B. Poon a, D. Rittel b, G. Ravichandran. s.l.: International Journal of Solids and Structures 45, 2008, pp. 6018-6033). The known method provides for measuring hardness based on loading and unloading of specimens and can be accomplished only in laboratories.
The proposed method provides for easy and fast determination of mechanical properties of materials which requires only information on dynamic properties of a tool being used and can be done in situ.